Spelling
by Shard Ducala
Summary: Otou-san is away for the weekend, and onii-chan is off with Yukito-san, so Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and Li-kun come over to keep me company. Eriol-kun brought a game with him, and we're going to play that. I'll let Li-kun tell it...(now updated with transl


Spelling OS

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights to CCS. This is an unauthorized work, as is likely anything found herein. Also, I do not own anything by Hasbro, and I apologize for having to dub' some of it.   
  
Author's Note- due to some things my friends and reviewers have pointed out, I've added definitions of the less well-known japanese words at the bottom  
  
  
~   
  
I saw her house at the end of the road. I always got nervous when I went there. After all, it _was_ where _she _ lived. She didn't know that I felt this way, even if others did. That's actually something I like about her. Her innocence. And she isn't dumb, certainly not. I had to physically restrain myself the last time someone had started to insult her; they took the hint though. She's just not very observative. That's another thing I like about her. She's content enough with things that she doesn't need to look into most things. She's happy with what she has, and she still finds ways to be happy when things change. There are some things though that might stop that. And that's why no one tells her. Not even me; I'm still afraid of her reaction. I'd hate to do something bad to her, and I don't know what her reaction will be.  
  
But I'm going off on a rather large tangent here. Today I do have a reason to go there. And it's a good one. I hope.  
  
Kinomoto-sensei has to go out on a dig this weekend, and his other offspring has gone off somewhere with Yukito-san, so he doesn't want to leave her home alone. Thus, Daidouji-san is there, and lately with her comes the malicious one. And thus, that one brings another little one with him, and since that doesn't really all work, they need another, and of course, I'm perfectly willing to have a reason to go to _her_ house. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't try anything.  
  
We aren't going to stay over, certainly not. I doubt I physically could spend an entire night, let alone weekend, in the same house with him.   
  
And of course, having been thinking all this over in the part of my mind that wasn't constantly thinking about her, I almost walked right by the entrance gate to her house. Walking through it, I looked up, noticing two tufts of fur sitting near her windowsill. Looks like he's already here. I walked up to the door, and was about to knock as it swung open, and my hand almost hit who had opened it. Maybe I should've let it.  
  
Konnichi wa, kouei no kawaii...  
  
I grimaced at his smile before replying.  
  
Konnichi wa, Eriol-kun.  
  
I began to walk in as I heard two fliffs coming down the stairs.   
  
Konnyanachi wa, gaki!  
  
Konnichi wa, kouei no Eriol-sama!  
  
And off they went, heading towards the kitchen. Or the backyard. Or the front yard through the back door. Or wherever they had decided to race to next.  
  
Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san are in the kitchen. Do come in...  
  
And of course, I foolishly followed him in.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura had ordered Kero to stop Suppi after their last race had ended up with them both crashing into a bag of sugar, so the four of us couldn't go in the kitchen for awhile. Sakura was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, while Daidouji-san and he were whispering about something over by the stairs. I sat on the couch as well, on the other side though. There was a loud crash and shouting coming from the kitchen as the other two walked over. Sakura shut the television off, slightly annoyed.  
  
Hoe...nothing on TV tonight...  
  
Daijobu, Sakura-chan. We've found something to do!  
  
Tomoyo began with a smile.  
  
Her interest was piqued. I was a bit skeptical, as Eriol had the beginnings of one of his I have a great idea for something to do, and it involves my descendant, although he's not going to figure out what it is smiles as he reached brought out what he was holding behind his back. It looked like a wooden box, about the size of a two-slice toaster laying on it's side. Sakura stared at it curiously before Eriol began explaining what it was.  
  
It's a board game I sometimes bring with me. Spinel-san and Nakuru-san tend to give me reason to find alternate methods of play.  
  
His smile widened, and from prior experience, I surmised that this alternate method' involved myself.  
  
Ooh. What's the game about, Eriol-kun? Sakura asked sweetly. She always speaks sweetly. I think that's sweet.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by another loud crash from the kitchen, followed by the stuffed animal calling Suppi something that was not very sweet at all.  
  
It is a word game. Each player gets a set of 6 tiles per turn, each with a letter on them, and they have to add words to the board by connecting them to parts of other words. This is a simpler version of the original though. The board is less detailed, and each letter is only worth a single point. It makes it easier to understand.  
  
Sakura took all this in rather quickly. I found it a bit odd. Since when did this one prefer things to be simpler than they were supposed to be?  
  
It sounds fun, ne? Daidouji-san voiced. What do you think, Li-kun?  
  
Oh, I thought it would be fun, certainly. Not for me, or Sakura, and ;maybe; not Daidouji, but I was sure the fourth member of the group would be having plenty of fun with it.  
  
He opened the box and pulled out a folded up board, four little shelves', a bag that looked like it was made of a material more expensive than Daidouji could buy for a costume(thankfully- I think I'd faint if I saw Sakura wearing something made of it), and a small, but very thick, book. Sakura looked at it.   
  
What's that, Eriol-kun?  
  
A dictionary.  
  
Oh. Who goes first?  
  
There's normally a different method, but...let's flip a coin, he suggested. I noticed that smile again. It took her a few seconds to notice the problem with that. She never was very good at math.  
  
Demo...there's four of us.  
  
Hai, there are. However, as we are both gentlemen, Syaoran and I would be fine with letting you ladies go first. Hai, Syaoran?  
  
And of course, I couldn't very well disagree with him in such a situation.  
  
* * *  
  
So, once everything was set up, Sakura, who had won the flip, was staring at her tiles. After a short amount of time, she put down the first word of the game, as Suppi shouted something about fluffiness from the kitchen, followed by another loud crash.  
  
  
  
She smiled. I almost melted. Tomoyo's face lit up as she began to place down her tiles down around it.  
  
K-A-WAI-I. Just like Sakura-chan!  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at this, and looked at me; I had won the coin-flip for the boys' side. I stared at my tiles, quite exasperated. I had a K, two As, a U, an R, and an S. A rather odd coincidence. However, not being able to think of a better word to use, I placed them down onto the board, using camera girl's K.  
  
  
  
She sweatdropped again. I shrugged helplessly while the evil one added a few letters to the second I.  
  
  
  
A loud metallic clang sounded, as a bright light shot out from the kitchen.  
  
Perhaps I should go see about that... he said, getting up and heading for the battlefield'. Just continue playing, he added, smiling.  
  
Sakura shrugged, happy to have something to do, and looked at her tiles for a word to add. It didn't take her very long before, smiling happily, she placed some ahead of the first N from the previous turn's word.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at my tiles again. And a third time. And a fourth, blinking rather weirdly.   
  
Is something wrong, Li-kun?  
  
  
  
A K, an A, an R, a U, and two Bs. Something was definitely wrong. However, as I didn't want to say this, blushing a bit, I simply placed down the obvious combination, using the second A from the kawaii' earlier.  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled for a second, before adding just one letter, onto the M from minna'.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo continued by building a rather decent word, ending on that O.  
  
  
  
And leading off from the S, I came up with what seemed like a rather harmless word this time.  
  
  
  
Sakura came next, and added two letters onto my word.  
  
  
  
She giggled. I was blushing again. Daidouji added something to the T from her naruto'  
  
  
  
She smiled before saying, Something's odd...  
  
What's that, Tomoyo-chan?  
  
I haven't heard any sounds from the kitchen.  
  
I wasn't very surprised. Hopefully he had accidentally teleported him to a place miles away. Or maybe Suppi had flown out, and the others had chased after him. Or maybe...  
  
I think I'll go check on it, Daidouji said as she walked out of the room oddly quickly.  
  
And then we were alone. Just me, and her. And having nothing else to do, we continued playing.  
  
I looked at my tiles, quite annoyed.  
  
Three Is, that still left over K, an A, and an H. The thought of one word struck me, and then started nagging away. I doubted it was a good idea, but the word nearly yelled in my ears. I gave in, and placed them down off the B horizontal.  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled at me again, sitting across the board. She glanced at her tiles, and built off the a from mine, giggling harder.  
  
  
  
And looking at my tiles, I built something off the last I.  
  
  
  
She looked at me, as I looked at her with a direct I'm telling the truth look.  
  
Using the second N from bishonen', she added an uncertainly placed...  
  
  
  
I added three letters to the second I from aibiki'.  
  
  
  
she whispered, sounding shocked.  
  
I looked at her, with a hopeful glint in my eyes.  
  
She added for four letters to a word Daidouji had made before.  
  
  
  
I placed two more tiles off that H....  
  
  
  
She began to lean across the board, and I met her halfway.   
  
And then, we kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kouei is descendant'  
naru means 'to change'  
naruto is a steamed fish-paste cake' which is used as a soup ingredient'  
rabu means 'love'   
mo is 'also'  
iteru means 'to freeze'   
aibiki is a date(as in a date that you would go on with one you love)'  
sazo means 'certainly'  
honto is 'really'   
eiei means 'forever' 


End file.
